Many must fall
by Tyconn4
Summary: Jason is a bit messed up. Why else would he have become an assassin?


As Jason stumbled into the club, he had no idea what to expect. What he got, however, was something he couldn't make up. Not even in his wildest dreams. Jason was your average 19 year old, with black hair and sea glass green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with the AC/DC logo on it, and blue jeans with red and black sneakers. As he opened the seemingly fragile glass doors to the club, he was suddenly hit by both a wall of sound, and the aroma of partying. Big Boss by Flux Pavillion was blasting over the speakers, and there was a large mass of people on the dance floor. Jason whistled, and clutched the handle to his beam katana, The Dark Mortem. The handle was cherry red, and the blade was darker than the void of our dreams. Jason's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for his target. When he looked up, he saw the DJ. They were in a white suit with a black undershirt with brown leather gloves, and was currently playing One Two. His target. Jason walked up to the bar and sat down. He motioned for the bartender. "Say, what's the best way to talk to the DJ?" Jason asked, his deep voice barely heard above the glitch hop.

The bartender shrugged. Just then, the DJ grabbed the mic. "How's everyone doing tonight!" he said with a slight English accent. The crowd cheered, and waved their hands to sing praise to the DJ. "Say, is there a Jason Heart here?" the crowd stopped cheering, and was looking around, a confused look on their eyes. "Because Jason's time is up, everyone!" the DJ pressed a button on his console, and a large metal grate covered the exit doors to the club. The DJ pressed another button, and a something that could only be described as a huge old fashioned lawn mower blade started spinning at the ceiling of the club. The crowd started screaming and running, as the blade lowered. The vicious device started at the front of the crowd, and started moving backwards, taking off all the dancers heads with it. Within minutes, there was only the bartender, Jason and the DJ left alive in the club. The DJ hopped off his pedestal with his equipment, and landed on the dance floor, two records in hand. "So. Jason. Are you ready to accept your fate?"

Jason stepped off the stool he was sitting on at the bar, and drew Dark Mortem. The black light from the beam shrouded Jason in purple lighting. "Let's go asshole." Jason charged at the DJ, only to stop because a razor sharp record nearly cut off his head. The record spun in midair, and came back to the DJ, handling it with ease because of his gloves. Jason realized his normal head on tactic wasn't going to work with this opponent. As the DJ threw the other record, Jason ducked and ran back to the bar. Quickly dispatching of the bartender, slicing off his head with a single slash, Jason grabbed one of the beer bottles and a rag. Quickly putting together a Molotov cocktail, Jason pulled a match out of one of the club's promotional matchbook, which he found on the bar counter. Lighting the rag in the bottle, Jason threw it blindly behind him, hoping to hit his mark. He didn't. However, the Molotov scared the DJ enough to have him be scared. Good. That's what Jason wanted. Jason came back over the bar, and charged the DJ as his back was turned. Jason launched a punch at the base of the DJ's neck, hoping to break his neck.

The DJ whipped around and thrust the record down, cutting off Jason's hand. Jason screamed in agony, and the DJ slashed at Jason's stomach. Jason jumped back, his left arm limp at his side, the right hand holding the beam katana. Jason aimed a cut at the DJ's chest, only for the DJ to duck and sweep Jason, sending the assassin to the ground. DJ laughed. "What a rookie. Thought he could beat me. Hah. Time to finish the job." The DJ dragged Jason to the center of the dance floor, where there was a small slit in the ground. The DJ placed his record in the slit, and headed back to his console, and hitting another button. The record started spinning like a saw, and the DJ smiled maliciously. Until he looked to the spot where Jason was on the ground, only to discover him missing. "Where the fuck is he?" the DJ questioned to himself. However, he got his answer.

"Right behind you." Jason said, before grabbing the DJ at the waist and throwing him into the record on the ground, still spinning at very high speeds. The DJ landed with the saw right in his stomach, grinding up his intestines. The DJ screamed at the top of his lungs, before falling silent, a pool of blood forming around the body. Jason jumped off the pedestal, and looked at the mangled bodies of his opponent, and the crowd who was cheering the dead man. Deciding what the DJ got was not enough, he grabbed the DJ's legs, and pulled his body back. The record easily cut through the DJ's body, cutting cleanly through his head. The metal sheet in front of the exits were pulled up, and Jason walked towards the exit, before looking at the stump that was his left hand. 'Fuck.' He thought, before leaving the club for the clean up crew of the UAA to get rid of the carnage that had occurred there.


End file.
